


The Shades of Red

by DaughterofKnowledge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magic-Users, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofKnowledge/pseuds/DaughterofKnowledge





	The Shades of Red

The clouds break aparts letting a few rays of sunlight to shine on the somewhat desolate spot that Ashlee finds herself at. The sun hits not only a red haired woman with light blue eyes that are currently closed but also onto an old abandoned building at the edge of a forest that emerges with a muggle park nearby. She pushes herself into an actual sitting position against the wall that she had taken refuge by. Ashlee looks like a normal young girl to most but unless you look close enough and get to know her you don’t know how wrong you could be. Her thoughts spinning and running through her mind not letting her do the one thing she specifically wanted to do today.. which was to relax with her mind not shutting off she can’t relax something she desperately needs to do. 

“Starting to feel like I am slowly spiraling downwards. It seems that these thoughts in my head are getting worse and worse. I keep getting told to ask for help but why ask for help if people turn away if things get rough? Let people in they say but when you do people see the demons, beasts, and darkness inside of you. If I show you what’s inside of me, my most private and personal thoughts and reasoning on why things happened, will you stay or will you be different from the others and stay?” She mutters to herself softly as she pushes herself out of her sitting position and leaning against the wall.

The red headed female lets her bright light blue eyes drift across abandoned park she had found one day on her wondering. She had found this spot a few weeks prior when her insomnia decided to make itself known and keep her from sleeping, so she had went with the let’s go take random walk at 2am, thinking to herself /What the heck could possibly go wrong?/   
Bringing herself back to the present after she had got lost in her thoughts of how she found this random place. Shrugging her shoulders she practically launches herself off the wall as she starts to feel jittery all of a sudden. With a quick look around her to make sure she is alone even though she knows she is all alone but she makes sure just in case.

Pulling out her wand she got when she was 11 she mutters softly while flicking her wrist. “Repello Muggletum” 

That was quickly followed by a just a softly muttered “Cave inimicum” so that no one would be able to find her unless she wanted to be found. 

The last spell that slips out while she is making sure where she is, is safe to use is. “Muffliato”

Feeling her magic pull once she uttered the spells to do what she wished, a sigh of relief passes through her lips once her magic settles once more. The feeling of relief lasts for only the briefest of moments before the strange jittery feeling appeared once again only stronger than before. 

With a groan of slight annoyance she starts to pace as she thinks of ways to get rid of the jittery feeling inside of her. The only thing she can connect it to is when she has too much caffeine to drink and is on a massive sugar high but the thing is, she hasn’t had any caffeine for the last 3 days. 

Shaking her head she starts to pace from one end of the building to the other slowly at first before she is practicing running. Praying to Salazar that maybe doing this will help.. She stops suddenly skidding harshly against the dirt kicking up a cloud of dirt, dust, and grass. A thought hits her… what if she were to practice some spells to get rid of the jittery feeling, as she recalls how the feeling went away for a little bit when she cast spells on the area she is currently in. 

As the cloud of dust settles her mind races through the numerous list of spells and charms that she knows regardless of the spells being light or dark. Shrugging her shoulders before focusing and letting her magic flow through her body, she decides to do one thing first before trying the spells. 

Focusing on her magic and the shape of a red artic fox in her mind. She clears her mind focusing on nothing but those two things and after a few seconds instead of the place of the tall red haired woman stands a red artic fox with bright blue eyes. The fox pads around the clearing for a few minutes looking at everything around her and taking in the different sights and sounds that registers in her mind that is different from when she is not in her animagus form. After wondering the clearing and through the trees besides the building that Ashlee had been up against for a better part of the day, the fox comes back to the wall with the word “Private” written on it. With in a few seconds of reaching the wall again the fox becomes the young female once again. 

Grumbling to herself she glares at the wall as the jittery feeling did not disappear like she had hoped when she shifted forms. “Gods what is the matter with me?” 

A sigh leaves her lips as she slides back down the wall back into a sitting position once more as she pulls her wand out of her pocket and playing with it slowly between her fingers. Her thoughts wonder as she thinks of ways to get the jittery feeling out of her body.


End file.
